Wounded Scars
by Xuxinglovesdunny
Summary: This story is about Zhou Tai being discovered by a young woman living alone in the woods, she takes him in and cares for him, and it's not long before emotions surface showing the two that maybe a one warm night together can beat all the cold days of war, and death. The Sequel is finished and it's under the M rating, it's called Reunion.


This is my VERY first time publishing any of my stories.

I am open to suggestions, Please.

this is a oneshot Zhou Tai and Jin Tao. I do not own Zhou Tai or anything from KOEI BUT I do own Jin Tao, as i made her up... .

This is a LIME, with fluffyiness, and a small amount of hurt/comfort.

* * *

**Wounded Scars**

The man heavily shrouded in dark red and black armor, stained red by his blood, had found shelter under a nearby tree. The blood began to pool around his body as he slipped in and out of conscious, and he had risked life and limb to save his comrade and had paid dearly for his sacrifice. He felt he had only a short time before his life slipped away and that white light would soon embrace him. Shutting his eyes he shuddered painfully as his breathing hastened due to his increased heart rate, he threw up enough blood to assure him that he was probably going to die. Then he fell forwards into the freshly formed puddle of blood.

Jin Tao a young woman that lived nearby was out gathering firewood for her home, when she

caught a strange scent. It seemed very unfamiliar, it was definitively something she had not smelled before... but the strange scent that perminated the air smelled of iron. Her eyes were drawn to small red droplets, she knelt down; the weight of her rucksack pressing into her back. She dipped her fingertips into the red drops and sniffed the rust colored liquid, she mumbled to herself.

"Blood..." Lips quivering, her eyes searched the ground noticing some more of the rust colored droplets but soon they became puddles. She had moved past a tree in which she discovered the fatally wounded man.

A scream escaped her lips and she fell onto her bottom, hitting the ground with a soft thud, causing the rucksack full of firewood to spill out onto the ground also. She gripped onto her chest, her heart nearly leaping from her chest. Once she had overcome the shock she quickly

ran to the males aid, she had to stifle her gag reflexes, there was so much blood... so much. How could one human bleed so much? She tired to carry the man but his body was much to heavy for her to carry, so reluctantly she dragged him to her home.

She had removed the mans armor and dressed his wounds, wounds, he had so man of them... It was hard to understand how any human being could be alive after so many... so many life threatening injuries. She removed his helmet to reveal the rest of his face... It was surprisingly clear of scars save for the long one over his left, she traced it lightly brushing the tips of her fingers over it. She looked down at the dressings she had wrapped around his abdomen and noticed that the blood was already starting to seep through and the wrappings were drenched in blood soon after. She knew that if she didn't find someway to clot the blood he would bleed to death!

She grabbed a small wicker basket by her front door as she headed out She had gone out to gather some medicinal herbs, for the clotting process. She soon returned with the wicker basket now full of the herbs. She soon returned and went back to tending to the wounded man. It had taken a while but she mashed the herbs up good and then unwrapped his dressings and then smeared the mashed herbs into his open wounds, the man let out a painful groan but did not wake. Once she had finished she noticed the darkness of night creeping in through the window.

"I had no idea it was so late!" before she noticed the small movement of the mans eyelids trying to open she had fallen asleep at his bedside.

The sunlight beamed down upon her sleeping frame and her eyes fluttered open, excepting the new day with a grumble she lifted her head up. Her hands where the first things that drew her attention... They had dried blood on them.

"Oh, that is right... Is he awake yet?" Her eyes searched him over... No he was still unconscious but he appeared to be doing better she assumed this because the blood on the wrappings was dry to the touch. She headed into her kitchen and had grabbed a large bowl filling it with water from her well outside, along with a rag. Returning to the room she sat the bowl on the nightstand by the bed, She dipped the rag into it, letting it absorb the water. Her hands fondled his chest unwrapping the material that was covering his wounds, Once done she picked up the rag and dabbed at the dried blood on his body, by the time she had finished the water in the bowl was a dark rust color.

"You poor man..." She whispered soothingly to him. Afterward she got up and dumped the bowl outside away from her front door, since the water stunk.

Then heading back to the well she rinsed the bowl out and refilled it with fresh cold water she knew that when the man finally awoke he'd be parched. It had been nearly two days after all...

Again she placed the bowl by the bed but this time she placed a cup in the water, to keep the cup cool. It was going back into nightfall when the man's eyes finally, FINALLY opened.

His body ached with the sting of a thousand swords, spears, and arrows. He was completely unaware of his surroundings and unsure as to why he was in bed. He looked over at the dark figure beside him, his eyes still adjusting to everything. He did however find his voice and spoke towards the shadowed figure.

"Where am I?" his voice was deep and alluring, hearing it made her body tingle with excitement.

Jin Tao had stood up and leaned over him, placing a soft hand upon his cheek whilst massaging it unknowingly.

"Thank goodness, You are awake. I was so worried!" her voice was soft and angelic to his ears. "you are in my home, I had found you in such horrible shape!"

He tried to sit up but she pressed her hands to his chest forcing him to stay down...

"Let me go!" he groaned.

"NO! If you get up now you will reopen your wounds!" So just lie down!" she spoke in a firm voice. However he struggled against her hands but being weak still he failed and was finally content with lying back down... for her.

She then picked up the cup she'd left in the bowl making sure that it was filled with the cool liquid she was going to offer to him but noticed that he appeared uneasy but she did notice that his lips were dry...

"You must be very thirsty, sir... would you like some water?" she asked him, he looked over at her and nodded. Instead of putting the cup to his mouth she dipped the tips of her fingers into it, then lifted them to his dry, chapped lips, the man stared intently at her while she dragged her moistened fingertips across his mouth. The cooling liquid healing his thirst greatly as well as his chapped lips. This woman was really getting him... in a good way of course he was after all feeling a tightness in his pants...

After getting his lips moist she finally tipped the cup up to his lips, and slowly poured the liquid down. He could feel the cool liquid slide down his throat cooling off the hot dry patches of it.

"Thanks..." he spoke in that deep alluring voice again. She loved hearing it...

Smiling she put the cup back into the bowl, "you should rest again, you still need to recover your strength."

"I am indeed indebted to your kindness, and I wish to repay you in someway!"

She smiled at him "thanks so much for your kind words" she covered him back up and ever so gently she kissed his cheek. "Good night, warrior."

The man had wakened after a nice four day rest, and finally felt like himself again. He sat himself up tossing his legs over the side of the bed. He unwrapped his dressings and saw that all his wounds had all healed, not perfectly but they looked better for wear if anything. His eyes lifted up towards the doorway and saw Tao standing there, she looked about ready to cry.

"You are finally healed! Oh I'm so happy...and yet sad also..." she smiled through the frown that had started.

His eyes followed her as she went to sit beside him, he felt her gently hands upon his rough skin. He kept the eye contact with her, becoming maddened with sudden urges by those beautiful tear-filled hazel eyes.

"Why are you sad?" he asked feeling somewhat dumb knowing the reason why... He was healed so he was ready to leave...

"...Because this is goodbye..." She had noticed that his dressing hadn't been removed properly and went about doing it for him, when suddenly his hands wrapped around her wrist, gripping them tightly. Her gaze was immediately drawn to his eyes... those deep dark eyes, she was hopelessly lost in them.

"Zhou Tai... My name is Zhou Tai..." he had leaned in real close so she could feel his hot breathe on her face as he spoke his name.

"I- I'm Jin...nice to me- meet you..." Zhou Tai moved her hands to his sides and moved in until she was pressed up against him, and he could feel her breast, her soft supple breast. Zhou Tai tilted his head toward her ear and whispered "I REALLY want to thank you..."

Jin's voice came out in a soft moan; raising her arms she placed them on his chest... His bronze, toned chest, she felt his muscles flex underneath her fingers and was in awe at his masterful physique. Zhou Tai swooped in and covered her mouth with his, his tongue wrapping around hers, then lapping hungrily at her moist walls. Savoring every sweet bit of that nectar. Breaking the passionate kiss he turned her in his arms and gently lowered her onto the bed.

He stared down at the beautiful ebony haired, hazel eyed angel below him... She was his savior... His Goddess... He moved his hands over her blouse and in a quick motion he yanked her blouse off and cupped her breasts into his large hands. She moaned out loudly feeling his hands massaging her tender flesh, and twisting her sensitive nipples in between his fingertips.

"Oh... I can- can't take it..." she panted, her breath was catching in her throat.

Zhou Tai smiled she was as ready as he was, he actually had known before she said anything, he had felt the dampness between those soft folds. He moved his hands to his pants and pulled them down to his knees, once his erection was exposed Jin brushed her hips against him, calling him... beckoning him to take her. He grabbed onto her legs and pulled them to his sides as he moved between her legs, he made eye contact with her again. Her eyes were pleading, begging... Take Me. He took her, at that moment.

Her back arched as she felt his hot erection push inside off her, god it felt so good! He started the basic movement of thrusting inside her body. Wrapping her legs around his waist she allowed him to go further into her giving him the chance to go deeper into her. Suddenly she felt her legs tightening and her lower body began to quiver signaling her orgasm, Zhou Tai continued his avid thrusting into her awaiting his orgasm which came very soon. He felt himself inject his seed into her... filling her with his sated lust.

The two cuddled afterward, Zhou Tai gently running his fingers through her hair, while she cuddled his chest they soon drifted off.

The sun beamed in again but this time Zhou Tai was alerted to the fresh morning, he sat up and stretched out his body... his body felt absolutely incredible... nothing on him was aching or in pain. It was all thanks to the sleeping goddess behind him as much as he would've liked to stay and live out the remainder of his days with her; his lord Sun Quan would be worried about him it had been nearly five days. Sadly Zhou Tai knew he had to leave because he wouldn't want a WU search party so show up at her doorstep! He got up from the bed and stretched his body again, his bronze skin made the many white scars somewhat unsightly in the sunlight. He saw his armor glistening in the sunlight and approached it. He gave one look around the room and then decided to put his armor on. The last thing he put on was his helmet, afterward he turned to stare at the beautiful creature he was going to leave behind forever. He approached her side of the bed and leaned in giving her soft, plump lips one more kiss, she let out a breathy moan but did not wake.

"To remember how you taste..." he whispered.

He left her a gift before he took his leave his favorite flower; A Soft White Lily. He took one last look at the house and then finally he headed back to the kingdom of WU.

Jin had awoken to the sweet scent of whatever Zhou Tai had left behind, it as a white flower, a beautiful Lily. Where could he have possibly had THIS hidden? she wondered.

"Mm... smell delightful. How sweet of him!" She turned on her side to thank him but realized that he was gone... "He actually left..." she got up from the bed and headed out the front door, there she could see footprints heading to the south... "So long warrior... I love you"

Zhou Tai had actually left her another present it arrived nine month's later, she had a little girl she named Lily...

The End!


End file.
